esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Orlando Okpoho
Orlando Okpoho, also known as The Missile, is an Esmeraldan military officer and public figure. Biography Orlando was born into the prestigious House Manilla. He inherited his family’s company, Manilla-Suttons, at the age of ten. Orlando was a prodigy and obtained a PhD in Engineering and a Masters of Business Administration from the D'jalnasian Institute . Orlando later entered the Imperial Legion as a means of enhancing his public image in Uma. He has been a rival of Edmund Marchetti since their time together on the HMS Procyon during the Stradan War. Orlando was the mind behind the Bolide Project which produced the one man battleship known as “The Missile”. Since 5259, he has been serving the Royal Navy as “The Missile” at the discretion of the Supreme Commander and Chief. As “The Missile”, he commands a one-person battle-suit designed for surface combat with Talon class fighters or smaller battleships. Personality He is an extremely ambitious, brilliant and arrogant individual. He has very few friends but his technical know-how makes him a valued imperial asset. Physical Description Brown human male of noble heritage from Uma Prime. Orlando stands at 191 centimetres. Orlando is clean shaven with shoulder length black hair worn in a pony-tail. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Imperial Legion Captain (5260-present) Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient *Ph. D in Engineering *Visionary behind the Bolide Project *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5225: Born in Uma Prime *5225: Inducted into the House Manilla, Master Caste *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5235: Parents killed in the Skizon Raids during Third Metal War *5235: Inherits Manilla-Suttons *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5239: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5243: Stradan War Begins *5244: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute (Engineering Ph. D & MBA) *5244: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5245: Receives Naval Flight Wings *5246: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Engineering) *5246: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Apprentice Engineer *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5247: Promoted to Lieutenant (J.G.) *5248: Assigned as HMS Procyon Engineer. Promoted to Lieutenant. *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5251: Assigned to Royal Navy Operations as Special Project Officer. *5252: Assumes position as military liaison with Manilla-Suttons *5253: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander (Command) *5254: Assigned as Commanding Officer for the Spectral Project at the Sodraas Shipyards *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5256: Bolide Armour 1.1 developed. *5256: Promoted to Commander *5257: Bolide Armour 1.2 developed *5258: The Missile Armour 1.1 developed *5259: The Missile Armour commissioned as “The Missile” by Emperor Tull X *5259: Assigned to “The Missile” as Conn and Commanding Officer *5259: As The Missile, appears for the first time at Falkair Station *5259: Participates in the 'Nedeed Two Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: The Borders Wars End *5260: Decorated with Krazer Cross by Emperor Tull X *5260: Promoted to Captain *5260: Facilitates Manilla-Suttons acquisition of Eanger Holographic Suttons *5261: Assigned to Sodraas Shipyards as Commanding Officer for the Spectral project Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Uma Prime Category:Federalist Party Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Sodraas Shipyards personnel Category:Manilla-Suttons Category:Pilots Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Spectral Project Category:Bolide Project Category:D’jalnasian Institute Graduates Category:Heroes Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:Datun Category:House Manilla Category:Legionnaires